The use of torsional stabilizer bars is well known in the automotive industry. Stabilizer bars commonly include a transverse torsional segment pivotally attached to a vehicular chassis and leading or trailing longitudinal segments attached to a control arm or wheel carrier. Generally, the torsional segments are mounted perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of a vehicle between opposite wheel assemblies. During a cornering maneuver, torsional resistance from the stabilizer bar decreases roll or lean of the vehicular body.
A slide assembly changes the length of the uncovered secondary transverse torsional segment of the stabilizer bar. The torsional moment of the secondary transverse torsional segment changes by the amount of the length of uncovered secondary transverse torsional segment of the stabilizer bar, thereby providing adjustable roll resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,568 is directed to an adjustable torsion bar assembly that includes a torsion bar frame having upstanding legs and a structural frame for holding a tip-up bed. A pair of torsion rods extend between a frame leg and a structural frame side. A lead screw having threaded portions threaded in opposed helices extends between the structural frame sides which upon rotation moves a pair of pivot plates either inwardly or outwardly in unison. Each pivot plate includes a torsion rod-confining aperture in sliding engagement with a portion of a torsion span of rods as rotation of the lead screw adjusts the movement of the pivot plates along the rods changing the effective span of the torsion rods. The adjusting feature thus allows varying but equal degrees of stored energy in each of the torsion rods when they are twisted resultant from vertical to horizontal movement of the structural frame with respect to the torsion bar frame, the latter of which is fixed with respect to a support floor or wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,510 is directed to a vehicle roll control system has a torsion bar and a first arm extending substantially perpendicular to the torsion bar. The first arm is fixed to the torsion bar at one end and connectable to one of the axles at the other end. A hydraulic actuator is attached to the torsion bar; and a control connected to the hydraulic actuator controls the operation thereof on detection of a predetermined vehicle condition. The hydraulic actuator comprises a housing, a piston making a sealing sliding fit inside the housing to define a first fluid chamber and a second fluid chamber, and a piston rod connected to the piston and extending through the second fluid chamber and out of the housing. The control acts on detection of the predetermined vehicle condition either to apply substantially the same fluid pressure to the first and second fluid chambers when the piston tends to move in a first direction to extend the hydraulic actuator or to apply a fluid pressure to the second fluid chamber above the fluid pressure in the first fluid chamber when the piston tends to move in a second direction to compress the hydraulic actuator. The first fluid chamber is fluidly connected to a fluid reservoir by the control when the piston tends to move in the second direction, and the control comprises a fluid pump and a directional valve, the pump being fluidly connected to the second fluid chamber and the directional valve being capable of moving between a first position in which the first fluid chamber and the second fluid chamber are fluidly connected, and a second position in which the first fluid chamber is fluidly connected to the fluid reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,693 discloses a roll control system for installation between axially aligned wheels of a motor vehicle, the roll control system comprising a torsion bar; a first hydraulic actuator attached to one end of the torsion bar and attachable to one of the wheels; a second hydraulic actuator attached to the other end of the torsion bar and attachable to the other wheel; and an electronic control unit monitoring one or more predetermined vehicle operating conditions; wherein the first and second hydraulic actuators are substantially identical, each comprising a compression chamber containing hydraulic fluid, a rebound chamber containing hydraulic fluid, a movable piston between and fluidly isolating the compression chamber and the rebound chamber, a piston rod connected to the piston and extending through the rebound chamber, a gas chamber containing pressurised gas acting on the hydraulic fluid in the rebound chamber, and an electrically operated valve between the compression chamber and the rebound chamber and actuated by the control unit dependent on the monitored conditions, the valve being actuable between a two-way position in which the valve allows hydraulic fluid to flow between the compression chamber and the rebound chamber and a one-way position in which the valve allows hydraulic fluid to flow from the rebound chamber into the compression chamber but not from the compression chamber into the rebound chamber. Reduces the risk of incorrect latching of the torsion bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,299,091 is directed to a seat belt retractor spool has a spool body with opposed end flanges. A ratchet wheel is arranged on one end flange. A torsion bar is located in a bore in the spool body and is coupled to the ratchet wheel by means of a toothed portion at one end thereof. The other end of the torsion bar has a plurality of radial projections which cooperate with axial protrusions on the end flange to couple the bar to the spool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,357 discloses a torsion bar suspension system for a seat. Structure is provided for twisting the torsion bar to preload it. Structure is also provided for adjusting the height of the seat without changing the preload in the torsion bar, and this is accomplished by pivoting the preloading structure, with the torsion bar, about the axis of the torsion bar.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,284,184 is directed to a vehicle roll control system for a vehicle having a pair of wheels each rotatable on an axle, comprising a torsion bar; a first arm extending substantially perpendicular to the torsion bar, the first arm being fixed to the torsion bar at one end and being connectable to one of the axles at the other end; a second arm extending substantially perpendicular to the torsion bar, the second arm being rotatably mounted on the torsion bar at one end and being connectable to the other axle at the other end; and rotation control means connected between the second arm and the torsion bar, the rotation control means being actuable on detection of a predetermined vehicle condition to substantially prevent or allow rotation of the second arm relative to the torsion bar.
There is a need, however, for an adjustable multi-rate stabilization means, which is not disclosed in any of the above references. The rate selection may be made by either the driver or automatic control system, which may sense vehicle velocity, lateral acceleration or any other suitable operating variable.